


Poetry Dump

by VersusReality



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Heart, Cats, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Freeform, High School, I hated school, I just wanted a poetry dump, Implied Death, Love, Poetry, School, blood mention, i'll add tags if I need them later, just my stuff, losing myself, mine, original - Freeform, self death, some of it is really old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersusReality/pseuds/VersusReality
Summary: Just wanting to put my stuff somewhere
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	1. Red

**Red**

I don't know if I'm supposed to put this on my skin

or let it dry up on the floor

like my tears

burn hotter than my rage

or let it grow as cold as my heart

in shards

with the glass you broke

**Red**

I’m red with love

and black with rage

Venom violet in my lungs

Neon green, drunk on envy and pain

You were once pink with promise

slowly tainting into grey

because I could never be

as

colourless

as 

you wanted

**Red**

I killed it because the scent of your perfume makes me pine for that feeling on my skin, my lips, my hair...

The smell was overwhelming and the crimson petals scattered looked like the blood spilt when I told I loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my best friend made a little prompt schedule, this is one of them.  
> I did post this on my tumblr before putting it here, so if you've read this before, no you haven't.


	2. Bird

Keep telling me the lies you’ve

Made yourself believe so many times

Convinced the sweet song

Is clear and true

Your voice

Your eyes

They’ve failed you

You speak of the sky

Of a freedom you’ve chased and desired

And sought with hurt feet

From the long journey through thorns

To find open air and soft winds

You sing to me that you are freed in flight

But I know your wings were ripped off

I’ve been holding the feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I held you back but I'm only picking up the pieces. You truly know nothing but the lies you've told yourself.
> 
> Another prompt.


	3. Same Old Thoughts

Same old thoughts

I haven't thought about in a while

so why do they come back now?

Same old thoughts

I used to play over and over

those dreams I hoped were real

Same old thoughts

but no more feelings

cause it doesn't matter now

Just the same old thoughts

but a completely new mind

and nowhere for them to stay and fester

Guess they just don't matter do they

never did

to anyone but me

and now I'm beyond caring

so those thoughts have no one

to drive halfway to insanity


	4. Paper Hearts & Paper Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate this part paper hearts, and I hold a piece of yours. Don't think that I'll just forget about it. I'm hoping that you won't forget..."
> 
> Inspired a little by Jungkook's cover of "Paper Hearts" which I had on repeat for a long time. Another gift to my best friend, it had a whole art piece attached with the poem.

Paper hearts and paper planes

I’ll fly to you through wind and rain

And if your heart in darkness grows

I’ll come to you through heat and snow

When your light fades and tears do fall

You’ll always have someone to call

Because if you’re hurt or ever in pain

If you need someone to stay sane

If you’re alone and lost with no way home

I’ll send my paper heart

on paper planes

To lead you to a place you can call your own


	5. Short Slips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small poems I wrote on slips of paper to put into a high school time capsule. I'm trying to group them by theme.

Tiny poetry is so cute

Written on little slips

Tie them to a pink balloon

Or tear them into bits

Let them carry hopes and dreams

Let them go amiss

Tiny poetry is so cute and something I will miss

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Let a balloon carry our hopes and dreams

Things we all wish to achieve

Things we hold onto so dearly

Things we try so hard to believe

Things we know we may never reach


	6. More Short Slips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More small poems from the time capsule

Even if I never reach the sun

I may find myself burnt out

Even if I could never be the one

I’ll keep trying to shout

If I break into a run, I’ll never run out

Of ways to make my life undone

Because for you, I’ll burn myself out

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A glass portal to my own world

An escape from life

To look at the sky

And dream

Of flight

Of happiness

Of hope

But for now I lay dead

Waiting to come to life

Leaving this room

That is forever my prison

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wish we had ended things on a good note

That when you broke your promise

I didn’t break your nose

That instead of breaking your heart

We tried to break the mold

Instead of breaking up

That we could’ve broken free…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only explanation here is I hated school, I hated high school, and I was overdramatic cause I read way too much.  
> The last poem is not directly about anyone or anything, I literally have never dated. The only part of this that is my real feelings is the first line.


	7. Ode to Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just sing this at my sister sometimes. I would put cat pics but I dunno how.

I have been bitten

By my two kittens

They have no mittens

And so they bite

They are so fluffy

And just so cuddly

They are so lovely

Except they bite


	8. Believe in a Daydream

Waking up in my room

hearing all these voices

All alone, who are you?

Just so many voices

Out the door

so far from where we last stood

Walking down, look around

Where are all the memories?

Looking up, laugh out loud

Was it just a daydream?

Tears fall out to the ground

Was it our choice to walk away?

Standing there

I realize you're not there beside me

I realize you can't be

Standing there

It's all going dark, dark

Tearing up, tearing into pieces

Breaking down, what do I believe in?

Looking up

But I can't find my way from here

Tearing up, tearing into pieces

Breaking down, I've lost all of my reasons

Can't move on, can't move forward

Without you I'm a daydream

Without you I'm just a nightmare

Without you I don't want to dream

I don't want to sleep

If it can't be

Waking up in my room

hearing all these voices

Know they're yours

Know that they're our choices

Waking up and you're not beside me

Waking up

knowing all the voices once were yours

and that all our choices

took you away from me

So tell me what I should believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a song I recorded on my sister's old Sony Erikson that she gave me and we used as an alarm. I don't remember how many years ago, but I spent a night going through my recordings and writing down all my songs back when I was in high school which is how I found the notes for this one.
> 
> Once upon a time there was a girl who dreamt of an endless blue sky and wings, and her dreams were enough. That girl died a long time ago, and I don't know when I lost her but it feels like I've been mourning her my whole life. Sometimes I feel a wisp of her inside me. More often than not I just feel empty. 
> 
> Happy 23rd Birthday  
> I hope I find you again one day


End file.
